csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elfish/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: Petechiae in this young Elf's eyes and trauma too her lungs tell me C.O.D. is asphyxiation due to Strangulation. D.B. Russell: Means the Killer was up close and personal. Victim bled in the struggle. Should be able to help us out. Al Robbins: It helps a lot. Malia got a hold of her attacker. I found Red Fibers underneath her fingernails from the killer's clothes. D.b. Russell: Killer Wears Red. Should help us narrow down our suspect pool, but we need to look at the obvious first... Santa Claus. D.B. Russell: Turns out the jolly fat man at the mall is Vigo Morelli, who was a suspect in a murder investigation last christmas. I'll bring him in. Examine Trash Can Nick Stokes: Wrapping Paper in the trash and it's covered in Blood. This wasn't used for a Present. It was used to cover up a murder. Run the DNA. Analyze Wrapping Paper Nick Stokes: The DNA was a match to the victim, so the killer must have used this to wipe Blood off their clothes. And there was a white powder trace. David Hodges: Sodium polyacrylate. It's fake snow smeared in blood. The killer was around Fake Snow. Nick Stokes: There's a lot of fake snow in Santa's Village. Let's have another word with jolly old St. Nick. Analyze Micro SD Card Greg Sanders: There's a slew of pictures of someone who wasn't in the holiday spirit this Christmas. Seems someone was Fighting with Malia. Greg Sanders: I ran her image through Facial Recognition and got a match in the DMV to Karen Ray, a Vegas resident. Let's find out about this fight. Analyze Register Tablet Sara Sidle: Have to love modern technology. This Tablet not only has all the receipts, but it also has a waiting list for all the hot Christmas toys. Sara Sidle: And two of our suspects were on the waiting list for Suzie Cryer Dolls: Vigo Morelli and Felix Arrende. Let's bring them in. Analyze Gutter David Hodges: I checked everything on the Christmas light hngers and couldn't find any trace. But the lack of Evidence is very telling. David Hodges: The hangers were at a height of six feet, and they weren't disturbed. David Hodges: The killer has to be at least 5'8" to remove the lights without causing damage. Examine Blue Fairy Lights Henry Andrews: The DNA you found on those Fairy Lights is a match to the victim's DNA. This light string is definitely what killed Malia. Nick Stokes: The Killer put Knots into the string to strangle her. Maybe these will help us tie more evidence. Examine Fairy Lights String Nick Stokes: The killer tied a bowline Knot into the Fairy Lights. This type of knot is used predominantly in Sailing. Nick Stokes: If the killer was able to tie this type of knot in the middle of a Struggle, then they must have lots of experience with it and know how to sail. Nick Stokes: These Fairy Lights came from Santa's House. Take a closer look at them. Examine Digital Camera Greg Sanders: The micro SD card is missing from this Camera, but there are Fingerprints from someone who didn't work in Santa's Village. Greg Sanders: Lydia Gorman. She was a suspect in the businessman murder case at the Marina. So what was she doing in Santa's house? Examine Broken Glass Sara Sidle: This Crystal Award was for Employee of the Month and dedicated to Maddie Brock, another Elf in Santa's Village. Sara Sidle: I also recovered the vic's Prints on it. Let's ask Maddie if she killed Malia for breaking her award. Examine Van Belongings Sara Sidle: Most of these are cosmetics and clothing. But I found a Pad Of Paper. There's indentations of writing on it. Examine Paper Pad Sara Sidle: This is a list of the hottest toy items this Christmas. Looks like Malia was selling them at High Prices and splitting the profits in half. Sara Sidle: So who was Malia Anderson working with? Maybe her fellow elf Maddie Brock was her Partner in crime. D.B. Russell: It could have been Felix Arrende too. He has a history of turning a blind eye to crime in the mall. Let's bring them both in. Examine Christmas Card & Money Sara Sidle: The Fingerprints on this Christmas Card belong to the Victim. She must have been paying the store some money to reserve toys for her. Sara Sidle: There was two grand in the card and a note that read "Happy Holidays from Teddy. He thanks you for your assistance". Sara Sidle: We don't have a suspect named Teddy. Maybe we can find Evidence of him in the Parking Garage. Examine Security Camera Nick Stokes: Now we have a better visual on what's been going on with these hot item toys at the Toy Store. Nick Stokes: Malia has been in the store buying as many items as she can and she's always paying cash. But here's what's interesting... Nick Stokes: Vigo also purchased a large amount of Suzie Cryer Dolls. And he paid in cash. He might be Malia's Partner. Let's bring him in. Examine Teddy Bear David Hodges: There was a crumpled up hundred dollar bill in here. So Malia was stashing all her profits in this Teddy Bear. D.B. Russell: The Kilelr must have known about the money. Killed Malia and stole the money. Did the killer leave any evidence? David Hodges: Indeed he did! The killer left behind some candy cane Red Lip Gloss on the inside of the bear. The killer uses red lip gloss. Examine Cut Up Credit Card Nick Stokes: Looks like Lydia recently had her Credit Card Cut Up at the toy store. I called her credit card company. Nick Stokes: Turns out Lydia was trying to purchase Suzie Cryer Dolls but was rejected at the store. Let's find out what she was up to. Examine Van Door David Hodges: The car door was recently painted with touch-up paint. Someone etched the word "Liar" into The Door. Sara Sidle: Found out there's a police report and Karen Ray was under investigation for vandalizing Malia's door. Let's bring her in. Category:Transcripts